


Not Straight

by singularly_obsessed (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Coming Out, Ficlet, M/M, Pining Sherlock, go wild - Freeform, ish, okay i know what it is but i have other work to do and this wouldn't leave me tf alone so, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/singularly_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on mate, one straight bloke to another--”</p>
<p>“Not straight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Long time no see. Pelt me with rocks, I deserve it, but I bring gift (ish). I was _trying_ to work on Other Things, but this kept hitting me like flies hit windows. So I gave in and ficlet'ed it. So now hopefully I can get back to Real Work.
> 
> Originally posted [here.](http://singularlyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/145525596628/come-on-mate-one-straight-bloke-to-another)
> 
> No beta, because this was short af and I really didn't give a shit anyway (but if beta is reading this and beta wants to, beta knows where to find me), and still no one in the brit pick position **(HINT HINT)**

“Come on mate, one straight bloke to another--”

“Not straight.”

The world has seemed to stop for Sherlock many times in his life. The episodes grew exponentially more frequent sharing a flat with John; little bursts of frozen time stop-starting around him all day, more often than not. But this one was thus far the only one to hit him so unexpectedly hard enough to give him whiplash.

He remained crouched over the body, trying to synthesize the ~~error~~ data fast enough to unlock his synapses and send the command to his vocal cords to _calmly_ release his dying inquiry of _what?_

The witness did it for him, head jerking comically around to gape at John, standing unfazed beside him. “What?”

Sherlock felt John’s eyes leave his back. Always polite, actually facing idiots to answer them. “I said: not straight.”

The man wanted to move away, if the shuffling of his feet said anything. Sherlock’s jaw clenched, _not straight not straight not straight_ playing on in the background of his thoughts. He wanted to rend the man to nothing for so much as subconsciously assuming any man, nonetheless _John,_ would find him desirable enough to--

“... So you’re--”

“Not gay either.”

This was familiar territory, but without the deep poking-bruise pang in his chest. A part of Sherlock imagined this was what déjà vu felt like. The rest of him was stuck on _not straight, not gay--_ it hardly narrowed anything down. And John was a smart man, an open-minded man. Not-straight-not-gay still left plenty of room for heteroromantic, and _oh,_ there was the deep-bruise-pain...

Regulating his breathing to dispel the ache, Sherlock managed to stand just as Lestrade guessed, “Bi?”

_Please god, let me live._

He turned in time to see John dip his head in the DI’s direction, some undeciphered emotion curling the corner of his lips. “Cheers.”

Sherlock should have stayed closer to the ground.

John glanced back to him, smile firming as he stepped forward, uncrossing his arms as he asked, “Done here?”

“Yes.” Did he say that out loud? Sherlock couldn’t tell. But John nodded like he had, turning back to Lestrade and saying something more but Sherlock definitely wasn’t listening, too caught up in _John’s hand on the small of his back._

And then they were moving, John’s hand guiding him forward, keeping him close, and Sherlock was only sure of one thing: 

_Not-straight-not-gay-not-heteroromantic._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I'll ever ficlet again, but who knows. Anything under 1k will always be posted [here](http://singularlyobsessed.tumblr.com/) first.


End file.
